Hotel Richissime
|map=Kalos Lumiose City Map.png }} Hotel Richissime (Japanese: グランドホテル シュールリッシュ Grand Hotel Surriche) is a large black building located on the North Boulevard of Lumiose City that serves as a luxury hotel. Once a day, a man at the reception desk will let the player stay overnight, healing their Pokémon and adding 30 points of affection and 255 points of fullness in Pokémon-Amie, at the cost of 100,000. Malva is fought in the hotel as part of one of the missions during the Looker sidequest after upgrading the Mega Ring. Work A woman at the reception desk in the lobby will offer the player the opportunity to work as an attendant at the hotel by completing different kinds of tasks. Each task can be completed once per day to receive monetary compensation, along with an increase in for completing a perfect job. Both the difficulty and the payment increase as the player succeeds at more tasks, as shown below. Room service The player goes to the reception counter, where they will meet the concierge, Stew (Japanese: コンシ Conci). Then they will receive a food order from a guest and must repeat it correctly to Stew by choosing four phrase options that compose the guest's sentence. The Game Notes program, accessed on 3DS by pressing the Home button, then tapping the pencil icon in the top left of the touch screen, can be used to take an order. The program allows the player to see what's on the screen in game, and can enlarge one screen or the other by tapping the game boy icon in the bottom right corner. Notes must be done freehand, there is no text menu. The number of orders the player must memorize is equal to the current work level. If the player repeats all orders correctly, they will earn compensation for a perfect job. If they repeat only one order wrong, then they will earn a compensation for a pretty good job (except in the first level of work, where it counts as a failure), but if they repeat more than one wrong, they will only earn the lowest compensation. Making beds The player goes to one of the floors in the building. Once there, an attendant named Ward (Japanese: シェルジ Cierg) will ask them to make all the beds on the floor, which is done by entering the rooms and examining them while avoiding delays from obstacles. As the difficulty increases, the player will come upon more obstacles in the corridors. The level of work determines which floor the player must make beds on. Which floor the player is working on also determines the requirements for a perfect, pretty good, or failed job. In the first three levels of work, the player will be assigned (in order) to the second, third, and fourth floors. In the highest level, the player may either be assigned to one of the previous floors or to the fifth floor. The time limits for the second through fourth floors are, respectively, 75, 65, and 55 seconds. On these floors, if the player finishes making the beds with more than 5 seconds to spare, they will earn a perfect compensation. On the fifth floor, the time limit is 40 seconds and the player must finish with more than 2 seconds to spare to earn a perfect compensation. On any of the floors, the player will earn the lowest compensation if they take longer than the time limit to make the beds, but if they otherwise finish within the time limit but too slowly to count as perfect, they will earn a pretty good compensation. As the time limit decreases for higher floors, the number of obstacles increases. The second floor has workers running around the corridors. The third floor introduces a table (in the middle of being moved) completely blocking the corridor just west of the elevator, an employee in the northeast room who will block the door if the player takes too long, two Furfrou patrolling in a circle in the south corridor, a bed on the east side of the room in the southwest room, and two maids patrolling side by side in the west corridor. The fourth floor introduces workers who may walk in front of room doors, periodically blocking them, and crowds corridors more with greater numbers of workers in close proximity. While the fifth floor only has two beds to make, they are located far into their rooms with workers walking up and down the narrow passages the player needs to get through. Likely added as an anti-cheating measure, the timer will automatically be set to 99 seconds if the player saves at any point between accepting the job and finishing it, regardless of how long the player actually takes to complete the job. Saving inside the hotel before taking the job does not affect the timer. Lost and found After a maid named Esse (Japanese: ルージュ Rouge) receives a phone call from a guest, she will accompany the player to said guest's room, indicating that they have to find an item on the floor. The items are fragile, so the player has to be careful to not break them by stepping on them. Note that while the Dowsing Machine cannot be used inside the building, the player character will look down to the floor if there is an item in the nearby area. The number of items the player must find is equal to the current level of work. If the player breaks any item, they will earn the lowest compensation, but if they do not step on any item at all, they will earn a perfect compensation. The player will earn a pretty good compensation if they step on one or more items without breaking any. In the first three levels of work, an item will break if it is stepped on twice, but in the highest level, an item will break if it is stepped on once. At level 3, the items will always be adjacent to one of the flower decorations in the north/south halls. Items inside a bathroom|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 12,600 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |locationname=Hotel Richissime |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Layout Trivia * In the room service of Hotel Richissime, there is a food style option which is named after a move where is mentioned. Light of Ruin is only learned by Eternal Flower , which is not legitimately obtainable. * The English names of the managers in each area the player can work are a play on the French word stewardesse (stewardess), while their Japanese names form the word concierge. In other languages Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Buildings es:Gran Hotel Ricachilton it:Grand Hotel Fior di Quattrini ja:グランドホテル シュールリッシュ zh:秀麗世大酒店